finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian (Final Fantasy VI)
The Guardian is a boss in Final Fantasy VI. It is the most powerful Magitek creation in the world, created to defend the Imperial Palace in Vector. When encountered the first three times it is indestructible, and the player must flee or have their party killed. The player can first encounter the Guardian if they attempt to enter the Imperial Palace on their first visit to Vector. After destroying the Magitek Research Facility, a Guardian prevents the party from entering the city. Three Guardians accompany Kefka to Thamasa and prevent the player from leaving the village while controlling General Leo. In Kefka's Tower, the Guardian reappears as the final boss before the player meets the Warring Triad at the tower's summit, but this time it is now vulnerable to damage. Battle The Guardian can be a difficult boss. It runs several "Battle Programs" which allow it to mimic former bosses from the World of Balance. Between each program, it resets to its weak default mode. Its Programs run in this order: Ultros, Dadaluma, Air Force, Ultima Weapon. Dadaluma's program can be dangerous because it throws weapons at the party for unblockable damage ignoring Defense. Ultima Weapon's program is also dangerous because it uses Flare Star and Mind Blast. Guardian is weak to Lightning, which is an easy weakness to exploit with Thundaga. It can also use the Wave Cannon after finishing its countdown. If Locke is in the party, he can steal a valuable Force Armor, which is an armor that comes in limited quantities. AI Scripts Invincible Guardian At beginning of battle (and only once per battle): :Self becomes invincible :Display message: You will go no farther! If attacked by "Attack": :If Var1 >= 2: ::Set Var1 = 0 ::Display message: No effect! :Increase Var1 by 1 :Display message: No effect! :Attack (100%) Kefka's Tower Attack Turns: 1st Turn: :Display message: ACTIVATING DEFAULT BATTLE PROGRAM :Attack (33%) or Magitek Laser (33%) or Missile (33%) 2nd Turn: Atomic Rays (33%) or Missile (33%) or Magitek Laser (33%) :Turn Bit0 of Var0 on If Bit0 of Var0 is on: :If Var3 = 0: ::Increase Var3 by 1 ::Activate Ultros Battle Program :If Var3 = 1: ::Increase Var3 by 1 ::Activate Dadaluma Battle Program :If Var3 = 2: ::Increase Var3 by 1 ::Activate Air Force Battle Program :If Var3 = 3: ::Set Var3 = 0 ::Activate Ultima Battle Program If Ultros Battle Program is activated: :Display Message: LOADING BATTLE PROGRAM... :Display Message: ACTIVATING ULTROS BATTLE PROGRAM :1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Tentacle (66%) :2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Entwine (33%) or Ink (33%) :3rd Turn: Attack (33%) or Stone (33%) or Ink (33%) :4th Turn: Entwine (100%) :Turn Bit0 of Var0 off (in other words: Go back to Default Battle Program) If Dadaluma Battle Program is activated: :Display Message: LOADING BATTLE PROGRAM... :Display Message: ACTIVATING DADALUMA BATTLE PROGRAM :1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Shockwave (66%) :2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Shockwave (66%) :3rd Turn: Throw: Mythril Knife or Ashura ::Use: Potion or Hi-Potion ::Use: Potion or Hi-Potion ::Use: Potion or Hi-Potion ::Target: Self ::Magitek Barrier (100%) :Turn Bit0 of Var0 off (in other words: Go back to Default Battle Program) If Air Force Battle Program is activated: :Display Message: LOADING BATTLE PROGRAM... :Display Message: ACTIVATING AIR FORCE BATTLE PROGRAM :1st Turn: Magitek Laser (33%) or Diffractive Laser (66%) :2nd Turn: Magitek Laser (33%) or Diffractive Laser (66%) :3rd Turn: Magitek Laser (33%) or Launcher (66%) :4th Turn: ::Display Message: INITIALIZING WAVE CANNON COUNTDOWN COUNT: 3 ::Display Message: COUNT: 2 ::Display Message: Count: 1 ::Wave Cannon (100%) If Ultima Battle Program is activated: :Display Message: LOADING BATTLE PROGRAM... :Display Message: ACTIVATING ULTIMA BATTLE PROGRAM :1st Turn: Flare (33%) or Meteor (66%) :2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Flare (66%) :3rd Turn: Attack (66%) or Meteor (33%) :4th Turn: ::Display Message: Focusing energy. ::Flare Star (100%) If attacked by anything: Attack (33%) Gallery de:Wächter (FFVI) Category:Final Fantasy VI Bosses